1. Field of the Invention. This invention relates to a device for braking an after-running transmission shaft. More particularly, it pertains to such a device wherein an idler gear moved axially into engagement with a rotating gear is stopped by friction force developed on a support surface before engaging a gear on a driven shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art. German Pat. No. 20 18 399 describes a meshing device for a reverse speed gear wheel in a change-speed gearbox intended for use with motor vehicles. The gear arrangement provides a reverse drive torque delivery path wherein a sliding reverse gear mounted rotatably on a fixed axle cooperates with a second gearwheel, wider than the first, mounted on the after-running layshaft. The shaft is stopped by a brake that becomes operative during sliding. It is constructed similar to a locking synchronizer having a synchronizing cone formed on a fixed part and a mating core formed on the reverse speed gearwheel. A transverse pin engageable with two opposite longitudinal slots having widened locking edges is axially slidable and rotatable into a locking position.
However, the prior art brake device has a disadvantage in that a considerable amount of space is necessary for the arrangement of the countercone and of the spring that loads the countercone.